thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
James Dant
This is a tribute made up by Pippycat, but later auctioned off to Tehblakdeath. Please don't use him without his permission. Thanks. :3 James Name: James Dant Age: '''15 '''District: '''5 '''Gender: '''Male '''Weapons: '''James isn't very skilled with weapons from living in District 5, but he is very skilled with '''throwing knives, a dagger, and a knife, or any other bladed weapon somewhat similar to a knife. Appearance: '''James has short, messy dirty-blond hair and sea-green eyes, and has a somewhat friendly look to him. He's tall for his age. '''Personality: '''James is a friendly person, who gets along with other people well. He's easy to like, but sometimes he can be a bit mean or harsh, even though he's a very well-meaning person, and isn't afraid to speak his mind or stand up for himself. Sometimes, he just doesn't know when enough is enough, and wkill keep on arguing even if he knows he's lost, or keeping trying something over and over even though it will get him in trouble. He's a talkative person that can sometimes just be a bit too much, but he always means well. '''Strengths: '''James is good at '''making allies/friends, and is fairly strong. He also is fairly smart. Weaknesses: '''James isn't very good with weapons', and being from District 6 isn't skilled with '''nature/survival skills', and he can be a bit clumsy. Alliance: '''James would most likely want to be part of the anti-career alliance, but if not, he would probably start his own private alliance with other friendly tributes, or ones he thing he'll make a good team with. '''Family: Mom (Alive) Dad (?) Little sister Joanne (13) Backstory James lived a fairly normal life in District 5. He lived with his parents and his little sister on the poorer side of the district, where everyone barely had enough money to get what they needed. He didn't care though, he was a carefree little boy who loved the whole world and was friends with everyone. James had a lot of friends at school, and was fairly popular among everyone, but he was still nice ot everyone and meant it, even to his little sister. He didn't know what was going on inside of his family, though. He soon found out that his dad was losing his job, and so he had to go into business in the black market. James was only twelve at the time, so he didn't know just how dangerous it would be. He went on with his life, not caring much about anything. One day, there was chaos all over his part of the district, and Peacekeepers were everywhere, swarming the streets. James was at school, so he and the rest of the students in the school were locked down and kept inside. He later found out that word had gotten out about the black market trade. Horrified, he snuck out of school to go look. Injured and dying people were everywhere. The Capitol had sent in a bomb to blow up the place. James look around desperately for his dad before finding him under a pile of rubble. He tried to revive him, but Peacekeepers picked up James and told him that this wasn't his fight. James was sure it was. He watched as his dad was carried away on a stretcher, then started to cry and ran home. When he got there, he knew something was still wrong. His mom wasn't home, but his little sister Joanne was. She had ran home when she saw he snuck out of school, thinking he would come home. He asked where their mom had gone, and Joanne said she didn't know. James and Joanne stayed inside the house for a few days, until a District-wide message came up on their TV. It showed the sick and dying, and among the dying was their father at the hospital. Among the sick was their mother. They ran to the hospital, and their mom was told to go home because she would be fine. It turns out she had been too close to the explosion, because she was out at the time. Their mom took James and Joanne home, but she was too sick to do anything. Their father had to stay at the hospital, dying a slow death, until he could somehow be healed. The Capitol wasn't willing to do anything; they claimed he was a criminal. James knew his dad had done something wrong that they weren't supposed to do, but he did it for his family. James got brave, and that year, volunteered to save his family. Because if he could win, they would be rich. Games Participated In 1. The 248th Hunger Games Hosted by: Biel1458 District: 6 Training Score: TBA Odds: TBA Placing: TBA 2. 3. 4. 5. Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Males Category:15 year olds Category:Volunteer Category:Tehblakdeath's Tributes Category:Tehblakdeath Category:District 5